Anxiety
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: A little graduation snippet. R&R? LLP/SHM


Disclaimer: I am not, nor ever will be, Jo Rowling. The creator of such Potter realm that we utmost crave. [Goodness. Where did that come from? :))]

anx·i·e·ty

/aNGˈzī-itē/

Noun

A feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.

Desire to do something, typically accompanied by unease.

Synonyms

worry - concern - care - uneasiness - trouble - disquiet

Anxiety.

That was the word.

That was the very thing coursing in her veins at that very moment.

What with her clammy hands and and pounding heart, one could say she was nervous.

But _she_, Lily Luna Potter, was perturbed.

More than that, to be honest.

For reasons too many.

As today was her graduation.

After all those seven years of hard work and History of Magic homework, it was finally the end.

One would be recognized to be jovial as it is simply done.

But one could also be crestfallen, as it is the end of one episode in your life.

She was uneasily waiting for her name to be called as she was sitting on her chair. She hadn't been listening to was Professor McGonagall was vociferating about at the initial part of the graduation as her mind was plagued with troubled thoughts and musings.

Congratulations had all she had been hearing for the past few days. From her friends, fellow graduates, her family, you name it.

Se had been dreading the day this would come. But a pinch of jubilance, wouldn't hurt as all her hardships had paid off.

But another reason for her disquietness was that she was looking for an individual who just wouldn't be seen.

She tuned in to what letter of surname they had been calling already and was surprised that they were now starting on the P's.

"Parker, Charlie!" Professor McGonagall stated with the help of her Sonorus charm.

She watched as her Hufflepuff colleague walk with such poise as if he wasn't anxious at all.

Before walking over to the pedagogue handing out the scrolls of paper, he bowed down to the crowd a beaming face before it was set to hang. Professor Vector was handing out the diplomas and he smiled at the professor and clutched his palm in a handshake and took his diploma as he walked down the stage to once again sit on his chair.

"Peakes, Joanne!" She called once again.

Jo, as she preferred to call her, had almost tripped on the third step of the stairs but fortunately, she had caught herself before she was due to fall. She walked nonchalantly as she tried to disguise her mortification. She had done the same routine as Charlie did, with less grace though.

Lily knew that after the bastard from Slytherin Pierce had been called, she knew that it was her turn.

"Pierce, Steven!" Subsequently after the git's name had been called, it did nothing to calm the ferocious thudding of her heart. The blood was pounding in her ears as he clutched the diploma in his hand and swaggered pompously down the steps to rest his arse.

"Potter, Lily Luna!"

She gracelessly stood up, almost knocking her chair down. She tried to calm her breathing and rapid heartbeat as she walked towards the terrifying stage. She counted the steps as she went up the stairs.

As she reached the peak, she stepped on the designated spot that they had practiced for the umpteenth time. Before she bowed, she speculated the audience for a pair of lustrous eyes and the smirk she knew so well that she had been searching so desperately for hours ago.

She found him giving her a comforting smile and a thumbs-up.

She returned his smile and bowed down, feeling better than ever. She strode proudly towards the quant to receive her credentials.

"Thank you, Professor Vector."

The educator's customary stern face softened as she had said her word of gratitude.

"Congratulations, Ms. Potter."

She beamed furtively at Professor McGonagall which reciprocated her gesture with a clandestine one hers.

After all the names had been called, including the one with her cousin, Hugo who had pulled a disapproving stunt, all graduates were expected to meet their family at the rear part of the venue.

Lily ran to her family and received an abundance of hugs and mentions of congratulations. After all gestures of affection had been made, her mother dabbed at her eyes which welled up with tears of mirth.

"Goodness. All my children grown up and graduated."

She looking endearingly at the trio of children - Well, maybe adults - she had raised.

"Well, I have somewhere else to be. So, can I go?" Lily inquired, filled with anticipation.

"Oh, Okay. Be careful, hun," her dad said.

"No problem. I can take care of myself."

With that she headed to where she had seen Scorpius.

But he wasn't there.

She looked around worriedly.

Just then, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who I am." The "mystery person" had said huskily.

"Scorpius," she giggled.

When she was no longer deprived of her eyesight, she turned around and hugged his torso. She couldn't reach his neck because of his tall stature.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, darlin'."

He picked her up and spun her in his arms. She squealed at him and pleaded at him to release her.

Before he let her back on her feet, he kissed her chastely on the lips.

"So, when are you going to be done with all your PDA?"

She looked to see who owned the exasperated voice.

Roxanne.

"Yeah, thanks for ruining the moment, Roxanne."

"My pleasure."

Scorpius stood behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her safely into his body.

He just grinned at Lily's annoyance at having the _moment _ruined.

But he knew better than to mess with her.

"Piss off, Roxanne."

"Yes, Madam Bossy."

"_Now, _where were we?"

* * *

A/N: Not very good. But since my graduation is tomorrow, *insert scary music* I wanted to have a little something. This also helped me vent out my anxiety. God. Tomorrow's the day. Wish me luck that I don't trip and fall.

Have a chocolate bar,

LittleMissBrownEyes. [I rarely do this. Weird that I did now.]


End file.
